The Perks of a Vampire's Lover
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Please understand if I see you again, don't even say 'hello'." This story has a little angst, but then it gets fluffy. This is a sequel to "The Perks of a Vampire's Donor" so please read that first. You can find the link to it on my profile.


Tenten's POV

Being a vampire's donor isn't a big deal, really. When I think about it, Neji is basically my boyfriend that likes things a little kinky.

Sure we never say it, especially him.

He won't even admit he likes my company. Sometimes, you have to read between the lines.

Read between the unexpected kisses and wanting touches.

Read between the sexy smiles and honest laughter.

He's a closet romantic. I can tell, he comes over every night and keeps me company. Then as long as I wake up before day break, he'll still be there stroking my hair, making me feel more safe and loved than ever before.

Sex is a bit more complicated.

I trust him, but I assume he get's no pleasure from the act. I don't want to force him to please me. That's far too selfish for my taste.

The worst part, however, is the teasing.

It's a vicious cycle. He works to get my pulse racing like it's a game. Then his body reacts to my heart beat and my hormones fall prey to the overbearing lust that racks my body. My hand has become my new best friend and even though he knows this, neither of us really says anything on the subject. He wants me to beg. I just want, to not be the horny bitch I've become since Neji arrived.

Yes...life as a vampire's donor it's basically normal.

Except for when your vampire disappears for weeks.

The happy memories have fleeted and I'm terrified. What has happened to him. What can happen to a vampire?

Three weeks he's been away.

He never misses a day, even though he only takes blood, maybe, twice a week because he said he has to keep me healthy.

For the first week, or so, I assumed he wanted to go back to the original schedule and we'd find another exchange, but then he missed Friday. Then the Friday after that.

I have no communication with him.

How do you communicate with a vampire, anyway?

I try to keep calm, promising myself he's okay and will be back soon. Still I can only convince myself for so long. I haven't slept through the night for weeks and I feel oddly nauseous. I know what's going on. I'm not stupid.

I've fallen in love.

Stupidly, enough, with a vampire that apparently doesn't even want my blood anymore.

I thought I was his dying donor.

**************************That Night*****************************

It's unmistakable.

Once you've seen a vampire, there's no ignoring them. I've never seen this vampire before, but he's breathtaking, dangerous, and standing all too close to a child like girl.

He has dark hair and a handsome face. Not too surprising.

His donor, I suppose, is cute. Shuffling through nick knacks on a street vendors corner and smiling up at the creature with a, puffy cheeked, grin.

My feet carry my across the street without my consent. What am I doing? What will I say?

His eyes snap up meet mine first. Then the red headed girl beside him turns to me, curious. She stares between us, snapping her head left and right. She grips the taller boys arm with frantic pouting eyes. The boy smiles down at the girl stroking her cheek, reassuringly.

'Soul mates'! My mind screams at me, immediately exciting me at my discovery. I swallow loudly and stop in front of them.

"Hello." I squeak. They both remain quiet and I think up a place to start. "I know what you are." I explain. Hoping to reveal a little about myself. The girl only grips more tightly to the man's arm.

"How?" She frowns, practically glaring at me from behind the man's shoulder. I smile brightly at her, happy she spoke.

I reach out to pinch her cheek at her precious behavior. My wrist is caught in a harsh grip before I reach her. My eyes land on onyx eyes, making my blood run cold.

"Why do we care?" The man snaps at me.

"She's cute." I say with a smile. Waving at the girl still hiding, she obviously wants to be protecting the larger man from me, not the other way around. "You're soul mates, am I right?" The vampire's eyes narrow. Surprised by my information.

"You're a victim?" My nose scrunches at the word. I assume that is a term used for soul mates, not donors.

Odd.

Why would they call those used for their blood, donors, but those who are more than blood to a beautiful, deadly, creature are victims? I dismiss the thought.

"I suppose you could say that. What's your name?" I ask, sure of myself suddenly. The man stiffens, ignoring my question to whisper with the girl. "What is your name?" I turn my attention to the her, my eyes pleading.

I am still unsure what I want to ask them, but how often does this opportunity arise. A vampire and his mate are in front of me and begging to be questioned. Still I'm probably too curious for my own good.

The man only narrows his eyes stepping in front of the girl.

"You don't have to answer that." He speaks, suddenly kind, to the nervous girl.

"I don't want to take him from you. I need your help." I speak to the, small girl alone, seeing her anxious eyes. She thinks I want the handsome man for myself, leaving her who knows where. She must not know that this is impossible. Her, being the boy's mate, puts her in the ideal, untouchable, position of lover.

"I'm Shiori." She whispers, wrapping her arms around the boys waste from behind.

I rack my brain for the name and grin.

"I'm sorry. I'm unsure which one you are." I say turning my attention to the boy.

"He's Sasuke." The girl pouts offering the quiet boy's name. I nod an apology to the cute girl.

"Right. I know I'm only being a nuisance, but please help me. Where is Neji?" I beg the boy, hoping he'll cooperate because his toy is.

"You're Tenten?" I nod profusely. Excited at his knowledge of me, inclining me to believe he knows where Neji is.

"Yes! You know where Neji is?" I practically bounce with excitement. "I'm worried about him. He hasn't taken blood in three weeks. How long can you go without?" My disposition falls and I whisper the words knowing he'll hear.

Something of a smirk crosses his face.

"Who said he hasn't taken blood?" I stiffen at his dark words. There is no way.

I'm the best.

His dying donor.

He wouldn't replace me! If he had, wouldn't he have killed me by now, Neji told me they would.

I grip his collar in desperation my eyes suddenly misty. His iron hold snaps over my wrist threateningly.

"He can't! I'm his dying donor!" I beg and he just gives a disbelieving scoff.

"So. Maybe he was wrong and found better." I shake my head in disbelieve, tears streaming down my face.

"No! He would have killed me then." I deny with a quivering lip.

"Why do you know so much about them?" Shiori snaps, momentarily pausing my tears.

"I didn't take the deal. I made a bit of compromise, instead of sex. Information." Shiori's eyes widened and her's flew to Sasuke's.

"We can do that!" Sasuke looks annoyed with me, but nods tightly. Taking Shiori's face between his hands.

"Yes, but I wanted you." He says with a loving smile. I burst back into tears at the sight before me.

"Please tell me where he is! I love him." I whisper the last part. Sasuke turn his attention to me begrudgingly.

"You can't fall in love with a vampire unless they love you first." I freeze at his words, mouth hanging open just barely. Shiori is blushing and staring at me sympathetically.

"I..really miss him." I speak softly, trying to control my hiccups. "Please...just tell him I miss him?" Sasuke cocks his brow, maybe slightly, annoyed.

"While I'm at it. I should pass a message to you. He never really said to mention this to you, but maybe it'll help." He stops taking Shiori's hand in his and kissing it quickly, before whispering into the girl's ear. Shiori frowns and her eyes fly to mine, suddenly heartbroken and I see tears prick her eyes. "Neji...has said, that if you see him, somehow. To please not bother him." My tears flood my eyes again and I bight my lip trying to keep quiet on the slow street corner.

Shiori is suddenly hugging me. Small arms wrapped around me and she cries along with me, for God knows what reason. Maybe she's empathetic. Or sympathetic. Or simply was told, by Sasuke, to cry for me.

"I know we don't know each other Tenten, but can we talk?" I stare at her, with confused eyes meeting her friendly ones. I nod. "Come on Sasuke, ten minutes." Shiori giggles at the surprised Sasuke and kisses him quickly. I was a little more uncomfortable with Sasuke in tow, but I didn't dare asking them to separate. Plus Sasuke knew more than either of us, and maybe with Shiori game I could get something from the boy.

Eventually we arrived at an empty park sitting on a small bench with Shiori curled up beside Sasuke who appeared a little more comfortable with their proximity.

"Why are we here Shiori? Neji doesn't want her anymore. This isn't our business." Sasuke sighs, causing my nearly dry eyes to blur and I bight my lip.

"Then start talking! What exactly did Neji say?" Shiori glares at the boy who sighs, obviously, exasperated.

"He's never liked the idea of soul mates. He's very independent and loves switching from girl to girl for sex." I freeze. Stopping the boys words.

"He told me he didn't like having sex with donors!" I complain.

"Just because he doesn't like using his body to appease them, doesn't mean he doesn't like the feeling." I gawk at the cheeky Sasuke, upset with myself for ever holding back.

"Go on." I pout.

"Maybe you should tell me what he told you first." I frown, but shrug.

"He answered my questions. From his name, to how vampires get aroused if not attracted to their donor." Shiori furrows her brow and blushes. I smile at the girl.

"Don't worry. He told me soul mates are the exception. You are Sasuke's everything. He won't give you up." Shiori just fiddles with her fingers.

"Neji did." I hiss at her words and look up to Sasuke, who gets the hint to continue.

"So, like I mentioned. He likes women, a lot." I shift in my seat.

"Then one day he came and told me he got you. You! The girl desired by many, attained by none, had agreed to be Neji's. He said you weren't normal. I assume, now, by that he means you didn't except sex." I nod.

"Then he started saying you were interesting and he'd go see you off schedule. It, I suppose, got out of hand for him. He tried to seduce you, but according to him you have a will of the gods, being able to resist a vampire's seduction." I shake my head with an uncomfortable smile.

"Getting by, and resisting are very different. I thought he was doing that for me. I didn't want to force him." Sasuke shrugs as if none of what I said mattered.

"Anyways, a couple weeks ago he told me he was tire of you. He looked really frustrated. He said he was going to find another donor." I grit my teeth at the clarification of my thoughts.

"I see. Does she smell good?" Changjo couldn't hide his chuckle.

"She doesn't smell very special, but-" I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"It's fine." I let it go and look between the couple on my bench. "Just please. Tell him I miss him, and if he came back I'd do anything." I accentuate the last word to make an inappropriate point, with appropriate words.

"I'll let him know." Sasuke sighs, reaching for Shiori's hand.

"Shiori!" She turns to my call, curious. "We, um...should hang out some time." I offer slowly, watching Sasuke bare his fangs. I hold up my hands in mock surrender with a grin. "Calm down Romeo. I just don't have much to talk about with my friends now a days and Shiori and I seem to have something in common."

"Had." Sasuke growls. I purse my lips and lower my eyes with a curt nod. I just barely noticing Shiori elbow Sasuke's ribs, with no reaction from the man.

"Sure Tenten. Keep in touch." She says with a smile and a quick hug. Sasuke snaps him back to his side quickly.

Sure is a protective bastard.

***********************Two Weeks Later***************************

Life hasn't changed much.

Sleep through half the night and toss and turn the other half.

I'm making it.

Neji never showed up, but Shiori let me know that Sasuke did pass my message along.

Good to know. I try to not make him all I think about, but Sasuke's explanation for Neji's leaving only made me more upset. I sigh, tucking myself further into the sheets to bore myself to sleep.

I wake up feeling alone, but oddly warm in the face and groggily reach out for nothing in particular. Then my hand meets cold skin and my eyes snap open to see a retreating Neji.

I grab his wrist and wrap my arms quickly around his waste.

"Don't leave!" I beg immediately . He doesn't pull away fortunately and I sigh in relief. "I'll give you blood if you answer my questions." Neji turns to glare, looking more terrifying then ever before.

"I didn't come to play games with you." He snaps. I cringe and hold my knees to my chest.

"Then why did you come?" I whisper, knowing he'll hear me like always.

"To kill you." He whispers into my ear sensually, making me shiver.

Then he's on top of me. Not like before, not seductive and beautiful, but terrifying and deadly. Like he's caught his prey, all too easily.

"Oh." I squeak. He chuckles against my throat menacingly, still somehow reminding me of the boy I met months ago. "I heard you have a girl." Neji freezes while in the middle of lapping a my pulse, reason unknown.

"You shouldn't have pestered Sasuke." He growls.

"I missed you." He's unresponsive, aside from his upper lip pulling back. "Why'd you leave me? You said I was yours." His fangs rip into my skin more roughly than normal and I gasp clawing at his back. My energy draining fast, but he pulls back.

"I don't owe you answers." I pout, not able to hold my bloody neck up off the sheets. He moves in again.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't stop. Only starts licking the blood from my neck. I dig my nails into hims bicep, and his fangs breach my skin again. This time on the opposite side of my neck and I whimper tangling my fingers into his hair, feeling desire take over. "I love you." I choke out the words barely a whisper as he continues to take my blood, not missing a beat.

"I know." He, finally, replies against my throat. I claw at his chest hoping he'll stop with my confession but he doesn't and I bite my lip at the overwhelming pain and lust coursing through me.

Neji's POV

"Now that she's out of your hair, how do you feel?" Sasuke asks evenly with a smirk. I ruffly my hair and purse my lips.

"I miss her." I reply honestly.

"It's only been 2 days." He chuckles.

"I know. I went weeks without seeing her before, but it's different now. She's-" Sasuke nods understandingly.

"You were in love with her right?" I stiffen at his question, but nod in defeat.

"Yeah, bad luck for her." I shoot back, solemn.

"I get it, but I don't think, even, I could be that selfish. Shiori is everything to me. I want what she wants." I glare at the smart mouth.

"Tenten wants me!" He smiles mockingly.

"She did. We'll see." I let my eyes shift, feeling nauseous at Sasuke's words.

I killed Tenten. She's going to be waking up in about an hour and I'm terrified. I took her life from her. Turning her into a monster because I couldn't let her go. My biggest fear is exactly what Sasuke expects. That Tenten will hate me. Maybe she'll be a totally different being. Completely obsessed with blood, or sex, or whatever it may be. Originally I was hoping it'd be me, but the chances of that are looking more, and more slim.

Maybe I should have asked, but of course she would have said no. Who wants to become a vampire? No, if had asked I would've just had one more thing to be sorry for.

Usually people aren't turned to vampires.

It's looked down on. Only slightly more accepted for soul mates, but vampires that can let their mates die...they're given a respect only dreamt of. At least by most. Those who've had soul mates can only hold back disgust.

I couldn't let her die. You understand right? Have you ever been in love? Have you ever had to watch that person die?

I'm not that strong.

Tenten's POV

I wake up feeling, strangely, refreshed. Not sore like I had expected either, though I needed water.

I feel odd. Definitely different, but I suppose when you're almost sucked dry by a pissed off vampire that's expected. Speaking of which. How did I survive? Neji let me go? Why? I finally open my eyes and blink repeatedly, pursing my lips.

"You're awake?" I hear Neji's voice come across as far too meek and I know my cheeks should be heating up and my heart should have skipped a beat, but they don't. I furrow my brow and look up to the man with a shy smile.

"You're here." I reply and sit up quickly grinning at him. His eyes are wide and then he turns his eyes to the sheets.

"Tenten, I think I should explain something to you." He takes my hand, fiddling with my fingers.

"Please don't leave me again." I beg quietly. "I'm okay, even after last night and you didn't kill me so you must feel something for me." I continue, getting a little excited at my own words.

"I did kill you Tenten." He stares at me, eyes pained and apologetic. "I turned you." He sighs.

My mouth falls open and I run to look at myself, expecting some extreme change. There isn't one. My eyes are black, my skin pale, same as before. I turn to him and smile.

"Why?" He's taken back by my question and soft tone of voice.

"I...wanted to keep you?" He states as a question and I let out a soft giggle.

"You seem shy." He lets his hand brush the back of his neck.

"I've never been good with words." I cock my brow in disbelieve. "At least not the cute ones." He says with a cheesy smile.

He puts his arms out as if to hug me, still perched on the bed and I walk into them with a smile.

"You okay?" I question as I take a seat in his lap. He nods curtly and I take his face in my hands, searching his eyes.

"You aren't mad?" He ask placing a hand over mine, on his face. I let a grin spread across my face.

"Neji...you wanted to keep me and I want to keep you. I'm happy." I answer wrapping my arms around his neck. " I do have a question though."

"Don't you always?" He chuckles, ruffling my hair.

"Even though I love you-" He smiles kissing the back of my hand. "Blood? Sex?" I ask the choppy question and Neji lets his eyes fall.

"All I can offer is hope. Maybe we'll find someone as curious as you." I bight my cheek and accept his answer.

"Did you have sex with that girl while you were gone?" I avoid eye contact and he tilt my head in his direction.

"No, I didn't." I let out my held breath.

"Why? How?" He shrugs.

"I didn't want to. She didn't know the usual rules. So I took advantage of that. Told her she'd be my donor and I'd let her live."

"Harsh."

"Would you prefer something else?" I shake my head.

I'm glad, but Neji isn't a bad guy. I don't like that somebody thinks he is.

"What about the sex powers?" Amusement crosses Neji's face, mixing with confusion.

"Is that what you like to call it?" He says between chuckles. I shift in his lap, strattling his waste.

"Will you affect me the same way you did before?" I insist, ready to get my answer using other methods.

"It'll be different, I presume. With no pulse...it's basically as if we were human again. On the same level." I nod and begin kissing down his throat.

"Then why am I so turned on right now?" I ask against his collar. His fingers dig into my hips bone pressing my hips to his.

"I was only speculating."

I like the original story better, but at least I got to make Tenten a vampire which was what I originally wanted hah. ^-^ I think this sequel might confuse some people, if so I'm sorry. You can ask me any questions you have, and a huge THANK YOU to Nightwish-girl77 who requested this sequel. You are awesome! Thank you all for reading! Comment and subscribe please. 


End file.
